Away
by SpazzJazz
Summary: This is my sister's version of the one-shot. Its counter-part is called Stuck Like Glue. Zadr or Zadf whateva you prefer


Author: Tegan Shade

Song: Kryptonite by Three Doors Down

Subject: Invader Zim

Characters: Dib. Zim.

His dark cloak aided him in staying hidden amongst the shadows of the night as not to be seen. He needn't have worried though for even as hordes of people ran through the streets, they were in such a state of panic that they would not have noticed him had he been pushing his way through the mass. However, it was not just the panicking individuals that he wished to avoid – it was their pursuers as well. Thin, skeletal creatures with razor teeth and bulging eyes, their antennae waved in excitement with the thrill of the chase even as the chaos continued to grow. Their shrieks of delight mixed with the screams of terror and the sounds of the city's destruction.

He grimaced in distaste at the animalistic behavior being displayed but there was nothing to be done at the moment. His grip tightened around his blaster – one he had made himself with stolen technology and second-hand equipment- he had an objective – a mission that would decide the fate of thousands.

Swallowing hard, he pushed himself to continue on and ignore the happenings around him as he neared his destination. However, as he neared the building, he paused nervously, fumbling with his weapon in uncertainty. His mouth suddenly became dry and as his head looked around in apprehension, his glasses began to slide down his nose. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and his whole body shook but his eyes began to harden. He had to do this. There was too much that depended on this moment.

The street he stood on was abandoned and the sounds of the night's panic seemed to echo far away as he took uncertain steps to the crude green house. His boots clanked heavily against the concrete as he nervously made his way past the gnomes that stood sentry. His shaking hand reached out as he neared the door and swung it open.

Inside it was dark and seemingly abandoned but the teenager knew better. He knew the occupant of that house – he knew his tricks. So he let himself be trapped. Stepping inside, he headed towards the center of the living room, stopping short of the ugly and worn couch that was placed against the wall. Behind him, the door – his main escape – slammed shut.

He gripped his gun tightly, not moving as the sound of metallic skittering danced around him. Instead he grit his teeth as he spat out, "Enough games Zim. Let's end this." Only then did he turn to face the other being in the room. It was of the same species that had been pursuing their prey through the streets, only this one was taller than the others. In fact, it stood eye level with the boy. The creature smirked at the boy, letting his amusement show.

"Oh Dib. You should know better than that. It will never be over. For this PATHETIC planet, perhaps, but not for you. Never for you."

Dib stared hard at Zim, his face becoming unreadable. Zim had been his friend for years, ever since the two had laid aside their differences in order to survive in middle school and then high school as life got more dangerous for both outcasts. They had saved each other's life many times – had worked together countless times. Neither of them would still be around without the other. This was a painful night.

Zim's face morphed to match Dib's as the two stared at each other sadly – the human for what he would do tonight and the irken for the mental trauma of the mere smeet before him. For that's all Dib really was – a smeet. A smeet that had been made to adapt to a ruthless world.

Zim turned and walked around Dib, heading out of the room. He knew that Dib would follow. He always did.

Dib had become very still as Zim walked around him but as the alien left the room, Dib forced himself to follow. He still had a mission to do.

The two ended up on the roof of Zim's base. Dib watched cautiously as Zim stared out at the city. The moment was arriving soon. His grip on the gun tightened, he needed to be ready.

'Ready' he thought, 'How can I ever be ready for something like this?'

"I must be crazy." He said aloud, his voice shaking. Zim smirked again at him, turning his attention from the destroyed city.

"Perhaps." He agreed, "But Zim was never really there either."

'Now that,' Dib though bitterly, 'is something we can agree on.'

Suddenly, Zim launched himself from the edge of the building towards Dib. The boy's eyes widened but he was unable to react in time as the irken gripped him by the collar and lifted him into the air. Dib's feet dangled helplessly in the air and his gun clattered to the ground as his hands grabbed at the irken's grip.

Zim's smug face leaned in towards his own. "It's time Dib." He hissed, "Everything had led up to this moment."

Dib's face twisted in a snarling rage as he glared at the Irken, who merely laughed and threw the boy over his shoulder.

"Time to go to your new home, Dib-beast." Zim said as cheerfully as an Irken could, before dumping the hapless boy into the voot cruiser. Dib's glare turned to a glower as he stared up at him from his seat even as Zim leant towards him again.

"Remember DIB! You chose this." The irken then slunk over to his seat before pulling the ship up off the roof and taking off into the sky.

As the cruiser headed further from the earth, Dib took his turn to stare down at the city – and the people he had betrayed by joining the irkens. He had made his choice. And he would stick by his choice – even if it damned him.


End file.
